


spring in winter time

by starrymomo



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: DREAM!ing Secret Santa 2019, M/M, dumb kids in love being dumb kids in love!, kasuka and minato are so good i love them!!, secret santa for Ain!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: Kasuka shoots down Minato's invitation. As so, Minato has decided to make his own version of what Kasuka told him no. (Based on Minato's line for New Years 2019!)
Relationships: Shibutani Kasuka/Ushiwaka Minato
Kudos: 5
Collections: DREAM!ing Secret Santa 2019





	spring in winter time

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO SOWWY FOR BEING LATE!!! I was juuuusssst constantly changing the fic until the New Year's lines came out, k wording me instantly. 
> 
> In any case, Ain, hope you had a great Christmas, and a great star of 2020! I hope you like this fic of these soft boys~

Kasuka was three seconds away from obliterating Minato on sight. It was freezing cold, and Minato had annoyed him all day until he agreed to a 'date'. 

And then! Minato just goes and ghosts him. Well, Minato had sent a message telling him he would be late, but Kasuka expected a five or ten minutes delay. Not half an hour.

An extra half an hour that Kasuka was spending in the cold, his only entertainment was… looking at the tree decorations, and the people passing by. Not that fun, having into account he was getting even more annoyed by the second.

"Kasukaaaaa~", a voice, as sweet as it was annoying, called out to him.

Finally. Kasuka looked the voice's way, and there he was. The evil man who left him freezing outside. 

"What did take you SO LONG!? Ugh, with how cold it is! And you made me come all the way here, with so much people! It was awful!", was the rambling that Kasuka threw on Minato, who just nervously laughed.

"Waaah, sorry sorry! I didn't think it would take me so long…", Minato replied, with a pupoy face that asked for forgiveness.

"Ah, okay okay I get it. I'll forgive you if you get me somewhere that is not… here.", he huffed, looking around him.

"Mhm~ I'm going to get Kasuka somewhere really nice~"

Kasuka shivered. That did not sound great at all.

They walked quite a bit, watching the different decorations. They reminded him of Christmas' day decorations, but where instead New Year's ones even though they were a few days from it. Kasuka 'ugh'ed internally with all of them, but tried to supress his reactions, as to not hurt Minato's feelings. After all, he was incredibly excited.

"Minato, could you tell me where are we going? It's still cold. Freezing cold!"

"We are nearly there, I promise!"

"At least give me a hint or something! I do not wish ti be blinded like last year.", a muttered retort came.

"Hehe, okay, okay!", Minato smiled. "You know how I told you about my plans on the New Year?"

"Yes?"

"And how I invited you~?"

"Yeees…?"

At this point Kasuka was terrified. Minato was crazy enough to just do something… extremely extravagant and that no other human would think of doing.

"Well… you told me you didn't want to come! But I really really wanted to see the Eiffel Tower with you…", Minato's voice was soft. It eased Kasuka's mind, which went at 100 km/h with every thought.

"Minato…"

"I can't bring the Eiffel Tower to Japan. I can't force you to come with me to Paris, either.", he sounded a bit sad. Was he really that affected by Kasuka not accepting such a crazy thing?, "In any case… I thought that, for this year at least…"

They took a corner, and Kasuka was yet again blinded. Not because the lights where too much or something like that. It was not a blindness that made him cover his eyes.

"Tokyo Tower's gotta do the deal, right?", Minato laughed, and smiled at Kasuka.

And the other didn't have words. He hated these things, and he had desired a much different end of the year… Accepting his true feelings was difficult. Much more difficult was making out something out of the awfully tangled mess his feelings were.

But he knew that, in that moment, he was happy.

"You… are an idiot.", came a murmur. "But… thank you."

Minato smiled, one of his blinding full of love smiles. Kasuka couldn't bear looking at it for much, it was too overwhelming for him. That smile… it was warm. And it made Kasuka feel warm.

A hand reached Kasuka's. That hand was also warm, so so warm. A warmth that spread to the rest of the world…

As if winter had just ended to give way to spring. That is how Kasuka felt in that moment. That was what Minato was to him.

Kasuka held that hand as if it was the last time he would ever hold it.

And like that, watching a tower which was not the Eiffel one, they stayed quiet, in their world, where only them and Tokyo Tower existed.

Where only warmth and happiness occurred.

A place to call their own.


End file.
